


Closed Doors

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff then angst, i never write tp zelink angst, it gets sad yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Link loved Zelda the second he laid eyes on her, but that door has been closed to him forever.





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

When Link first saw her, he was a wolf. Colors were distorted by his strange eyesight and the ever present twilight, but he could see her beauty, her strength, and her sadness. He could already see that she felt responsible for everything that happened, even him being turned into a wolf. In that moment, Link felt determination to help Princess Zelda flood over him, and he never looked back.

When Link next saw her, he was still a wolf. But Midna was dying, there was no time to do anything but plead for the Princess’ help with his eyes. And the Princess sacrificed herself for Midna, giving over part of her life force so Midna would live. Such a selfless act moved Link’s soul. Princess Zelda literally trusted them with her life to save her kingdom, and Link would not rest until he did.

The next time Link saw her, she was possessed, moving on puppet strings controlled by the evil Ganondorf. He hated to fight her, but he had to remind himself that Princess Zelda wasn’t really there.

After a savage fight with a beastly Ganon, Link saw her again, for the first time in his human form. They were standing in Hyrule Field, Midna wasn’t with them, and Ganondorf was tearing after them on a dark horse. She pulled them into an in-between space, where the sages blessed them with light arrows. Then before Link’s unbelieving eyes, Princess Zelda bowed to him, asking him to help save her kingdom again. Link could only smile and hold his hand out.

They returned to Hyrule Field astride Epona and ready to fight Ganondorf. Princess Zelda’s accuracy with the bow was impeccable, and that’s when Link knew he was in love. It was truly her presence during the final battle with Ganondorf that gave him the courage to win.

They escorted Midna back to the Mirror of Twilight together. Link couldn’t believe Midna shattered the Mirror; he would never see his best friend again. Their trip back to Castletown was quite until it came time for them to part.

“What will you do now, Hero?” the Princess asked him.

_I want to stay with you_ , he thought, but he couldn’t say it.

“I must escort the children of my village back to their home,” he answered instead. “After that, I do not know.”

“Should you need of it, there will always be a place for you in my guard,” she smiled demurely. “All that I ask is that you return the Master Sword to its pedestal, so that it can await the next time it is needed.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Link nodded.

He didn’t see her again for many months. He was invited to the castle to discuss his reward for saving the kingdom. He was nervous, but he wanted to see the Princess again.

“I wish to reward you for your deeds,” she began once they met in her office. “Without you, Hyrule would be stuck in twilight forever.”

She began to list the things he could have. A title, land, money, a position at the castle or rank in the army. But Link refused it all. The only thing he wanted that she offered was a knighthood.

“Then we shall schedule the ceremony,” the Princess smiled. “I think we can pull it together in a month.”

“That long?” Link asked shocked.

“Well it has been some time since the Royal Family has appointed a knight to the Order of the Triforce. It is the most prestigious order of knights in the country, and there are no members alive in this day, I’m afraid. But I will have you in no other order considering you are a Chosen One.”

“Chosen One?”

“I could tell you bear a piece of the Triforce since I first met you. You deserve this, Link, believe me.”

“I am humbled by your generosity, Your Highness.”

Link stayed in the castle until his knighting ceremony. He didn’t see much of the Princess during that time, but they did occasionally have meals together. Link looked forward to their time together far too much than was proper, but he didn’t care. The feelings he had for her hadn’t faded since the end of the war, though he didn’t know what to do with them. How did one approach their future Queen and confess their love?

The whole of Ordon Village came to see Link be knighted. They were dressed in their finest, and Link couldn’t be happier to see them there. After the magic words were said and Link was tapped on each shoulder with the ceremonial sword, they were hustled off to the ballroom for dinner and a dance. Link sat in a place of honor next to the Princess at the high table. They talked as they usually did with Link listening more than speaking and Princess Zelda smiling more and more.

“Traditionally, you and I would open up the first dance together,” she explained as their dinner plates were replaced with dessert plates. “But I thought you would rather dance with the beautiful young lady from your home. I’m sure you’ve missed each other a great deal.”

Link swallowed, “Well, yes, as much as any brother would miss their practically adopted sister who loved his horse more than him.”

The Princess’ eyes widened, and she brought a hand to her mouth to quickly stifle her laughter, “I apologize. I just thought with the way she looked at you-”

“It’s alright,” Link shook his head though he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “She does have a crush on me, but there are few people our age in the village, and I’m the only one with a horse.”

The Princess laughed again, “Perhaps I should introduce her to some of the men here. If anything she will broaden her horizons, and it will keep their attention off me.”

“You have suitors here?”

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes. “They never leave me alone, but I sadly have no choice in the matter.”

“Are they really that annoying?” Link laughed.

“Yes, they truly are,” she sighed. “They are all just vapid and vain boys who know nothing of the world. At least three of them have tried to tell me how the invasion could have been handled better.”

“Well, if they could have done it better, why weren’t they out in Hyrule helping me?” he raised an eyebrow to try and appear serious despite his laughter.

“I know,” the Princess laughed along. “They are simply horrid.”

“What if you had a suitor that wasn’t as annoying or stupid?”

Princess Zelda’s laughter fell and a frown covered her face, “I don’t think that is possible, no matter how much I would want it to.” Her eyes turned to the half-finished dessert in front of her. “My counselors would not approve. Even if he was newly titled, they would argue he was not born of noble blood.” She refused to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, Link,” she whispered.

“Let us speak no more of it,” he said, a sad smile crossing his face. “We still have a dance to open. We should enjoy our time together while we can.”

“You’re right,” she said raising her eyes to his. There was a strong determination behind her amethyst eyes. She placed her napkin on her table and stood. Everyone in the ballroom followed suit.

“I do believe it is time to dance,” the Princess smiled at the crowd. “If you would all join me on the dancefloor, we’ll get this party well and truly started.”

Everyone clapped, and Link savored the feeling of Princess Zelda on his arm as he escorted her to the dancefloor. The Princess kept him on the dancefloor for over an hour; she refused to dance with anyone else that evening. In the end she retired early, taking Link with her so they could say goodbye.

“As a knight, you will receive invitations to every major royal function for the rest of your life,” she said. “I would hope that you could come to my coronation, but I understand if you wish to stay away from court life.”

“I don’t know,” Link said. “Is court life as horrible as you make it out?”

“Oh, no, not really,” she smiled. “They are on their best behavior at most balls.”

“Then I will try and make a point to attend. It would be expected of the Hero of Twilight anyway.”

“Indeed it would,” she sighed again as they reached the door that led to the residential wing of the castle.

“I’m afraid this is where we must part,” Princess Zelda turned to face him. “I have enjoyed this time with you, Link, and I hope that we can remain good friends.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Link bowed.

The door closed behind her, and Link turned to walk away, hoping he could somehow close the door in his heart.


End file.
